


What's An Uber-Vamp?

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, BTVS Characters Visiting, Beta Derek Hale, Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, But in like name only, M/M, Magic Stiles, Pack, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, Uber-Vamps, Vampires, sbvampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Uber Vamps come to take the power of the Nemeton and the McCall-Hale pack have some out of town guests to make sure they don't succeed.





	What's An Uber-Vamp?

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Bingo Prompt: Vampires

After the Alpha / Emissary Gathering, Stiles and Derek had every intention of keeping in contact with the alphas they met there and befriended. What they weren’t expecting was getting a call from one of the Elders: Daniel Osbourne. He was concerned about an influx of supernatural creatures coming towards Beacon Hills and he knew some people who were well versed in dealing with them.

Derek and Stiles were sitting on the couch together as Stiles fed Ralston and Derek held the phone.

“No offense Elder Osbourne, but the McCall-Hale Pack have been able to hold our own for a long time. I don’t know if we are going to need outside help and because of our Beacon Hills contingent of hunters, sometimes bringing in outside help just makes things worse.”

Elder Osbourne scoffed, “These helpers are basically human, they just have strength on their side. And they are already on their way.”

Stiles rolled his eyes while Derek put on the ‘diplomacy hat’, “We appreciate the update, Elder Osbourne. Will these helpers be seeking out Alpha McCall first? Have you spoken with him?”

The Elder was silent for a moment then spoke again, “My experience with Alpha McCall told me that he would take this news better from you both than from me. There will be four people coming to Beacon Hills; Faith is the leader and she will be joined by Robin Wood, Vi and Rona. Trust me when I say that you can’t mistake anyone for these people.”

Stiles frowned as Derek said, “Thank you for the heads-up Elder Osbourne.”

“Please stop calling me that, my name is Oz.”

Derek smiled, “Well then thank you Oz. We will be ready for your contingent, and will they be carrying the information about the creatures that are coming here?”

“They are vampires, actually they are referred to as ‘Uber-Vamps’ and they are not easy to kill. Our slayers should be touching down before the Uber Vamps make it to your borders.”

“Thanks again,” Stiles said and Derek hung up the phone. “I though vampires weren’t really a thing.”

Derek frowned, “I have not dealt with them in a long time but they have never been in Beacon Hills before. I wonder what is bringing them here.”

“I guess we will find out,” Stiles responded.

Stiles called Scott and told him what they learned and his bro got all whiny that the Elder didn’t call him instead and Stiles rolled his eyes good naturedly. “We are supposed to get these ‘slayers’ in town before the vampires get here but we should probably be sending pack members out to the borders. If something passes into the town, I should know immediately but honestly, I definitely want to know what these things are going to be like. Apparently, we won’t be able to handle them.”

Scott snorted and Stiles wanted to agree but after the Elder watched him disempower two werewolves, returning them to human status Stiles was guessing that Oz wasn’t underestimating them. Plus, all of the Elders were aware of how many people they killed trying to get their kids back.

Stiles looked down at Ralston, “We need to get someone to watch the kids. You and I are to powerful not to be in the fight if it’s coming here.”

Derek nodded agreement, “The house is protected so I am guessing just bringing a couple of the pack parents here with the other children would probably work. This house has the strongest barriers.”

Stiles pulled out his phone and started sending messages out to everyone so Derek took Ralston who grunted at the transfer then calmed again quickly.

Scott was their alpha, but it was in name mostly. He had the red eyes but Derek and Stiles carried as more respect and power in the pack so when they sent out directives, people didn’t argue. Derek figured someday Scott would have the strength to stand instead of leaning on Stiles’s power and Derek’s experience but now was not that time.

After the messages were sent out, they went to change into some fighting gear. Derek dressed in ratty jeans and a crappy shirt that Stiles somehow was still turned on by. Stiles dressed in Kevlar and leathers with his guns, knives and his swords on his back.

Lydia and Allison were the first to arrive with their kids, they were both going to stay with the children and if they needed them to join the fight, Stiles would Portal them to him. The rest of the crew arrived shortly thereafter so Stiles and Derek made sure the twins and Ralston were okay with their aunts before they went into the living room with the other adults to make a plan. They got the call of the ‘slayers’ about an hour later and thankfully Stiles hadn’t felt anything come through his boundaries protection so Stiles Portalled to the bus station with Derek to pick up the people Oz was sending. There was only one group of four; three women and a middle-aged man. Stiles walked over to them and asked, “Did the Elder send you?”

The elder woman with long brown hair frowned, “Are you Emissary Stilinski?”

Stiles nodded, “This is my husband Second in Command Hale. Our alpha is back with the rest of the pack. Are you the ‘slayers’?”

The woman nodded, “Faith, this is Robin, Rona and Vi.”

Stiles and Derek nodded in greeting to each of them, “Have you Portalled before?” Stiles asked.

Faith frowned and shook her head slowly like she didn’t actually know the answer. Stiles turned and opened a Portal and the three of them gasped in surprise which was answer enough.

“Okay, we are going to the Pack house, and we are landing outside, if you have to throw up do it outside before you go into the house. Most of us have really good noses and I would hate to have to bleach the house because you couldn’t Portal without barfing.”

They all nodded and Derek stepped through the Portal and Stiles waved the other four into through then followed, closing it behind them while one of them, the one with bright red hair was throwing up in the bushes. The other three seem to be doing fine though Robin looked a little pale.

“I mean it man,” Stiles reminded him.

Robin waved him off and then they went inside and made some introductions. Stiles looked at them and asked, “So why does Oz think that we can’t hold our territory? Why are you here?”

Faith took the lead while the others sat down, “The Uber Vamps, they are really tough to kill and they are like these master vampires. True demons, they have strong skin so they are hard to behead, their heart is protected by a hard bone. They can be killed by the sunlight but they are also quite proficient at traveling underground.”

Stiles nodded at all that, “What are they doing here?”

“We believe there is something calling to them, like a Hellmouth would.”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and said in unison, “The Nemeton.”

Faith looked at them each, “What it is?”

“It’s like a supernatural Beacon but it’s also power, it was awakened a couple years ago and ever since then things have been coming here, trying to control the power.”

“That would do it,” Robin said and Faith nodded.

“Why don’t we get you something to eat and then, before the sun sets, we will plan to head out. Do you need weapons?” Stiles asked them.

“We smuggled in our own, what about you guys? Seems like a lot of you are carrying light. These things are something to take lightly,” Faith said.

“Do you know what Oz is?” Stiles asked.

“Werewolf,” Faith said and Stiles gestured grandly around at most of the pack members. Faith nodded, “Gotcha.”

“Don’t we kill werewolves and things like that?” Vi asked.

Several wolves growled and the red head took a step back. Stiles chuckled, “Look, I am going to say this once, don’t threaten werewolves in their home, especially when their mates and young are in the vicinity.”

Vi nodded nervously, “Understood.”

“So, slayers must be similar to hunters then,” Derek said.

“Yes and no,” Robin said, “We hunt monsters and if Oz and others have taught us anything is that just because you aren’t human anymore doesn’t mean you are a monster or something deserving of death. Willow and Buffy told us what Oz used to do to make sure that he didn’t hurt people when he was first turned, I’m guessing its similar for you.”

Most of the werewolves shook their heads and Derek responded, “I am a born wolf and most of the people here have learned to control the shift. So you aren’t in any danger, unless you mean my children or husband harm.”

Faith gave them a sloppy salute, “You mentioned food?”

Stiles nodded and led them to the kitchen while Derek headed towards the basement where most of the pack children were at right now. That gave them an extra layer of protection and he walked downstairs and hugged Ana and Matteo when they rushed at him. Ralston was in one of his travel bassinets, sleeping so he walked over and pressed a gentle hand to his stomach and allowed the bond to open and fill his son with the love and warmth and happiness Derek felt whenever he looked at one of their children. Lydia and Allison were sitting with the other children playing games and coloring. Derek nodded at them before he headed back upstairs again to check on everyone.

Just as the sun was starting to set, everyone headed out to the Preserve and spread out, staying in small groupings with Stiles and Derek sticking close to the Nemeton with the slayer, Faith, with them. If this was the target than it seemed like having the big guns focused there. They were only standing guard for about fifteen minutes after the sunset when Stiles felt the pull and snap, like a rubber band being stretched too far and then released suddenly, of the boundary and he knew that they were here. It took some time before they would be close enough to the Nemeton and a couple of people radioed to tell them of the creatures’ movement through the forest. Since they knew where they were coming from, Stiles pulled ranks in around the Nemeton and several groupings with each slayer were between them and the Uber Vamps.

“So you’ve killed these things before?” Stiles asked Faith.

She nodded, wielding a staff that had both ends sharpened to a point and Stiles thought it was interesting that they really did die from a wooden stake through the heart, after dealing with werewolves and them spreading lies and rumors about how to hurt werewolves, Stiles would have thought they would have done the same.

Maybe they didn’t have a choice.

Stiles focused as he heard the sound of running through the woods and looked around, using his powers to augment his vision and saw the Uber Vamp for the first time and couldn’t help but exclaim, “Whoa!” the others looked at him in momentary surprise before refocusing on the creature coming towards them. It was blue tinged with sharp teeth, not fangs but all its teeth were razor sharp. It had long claws and scars all over it like it had been fighting for centuries and winning every single time. It came into the clearing and the Slayers and the pack went after the creatures while Stiles stayed focused on the Nemeton and keeping the vampires away from the power source. The beasts came a little to close for comfort and Stiles imagined the sunlight coming from his palm and the Uber Vamp exploded into dust in front of him.

“Cool, no evidence!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Stiles, focus!” Derek reminded him and Stiles imagined if these things got any close to the Nemeton or any closer to the pack house and he reached his hands out and stopped all of the Uber Vamps in their tracks. They screeched in anger while the slayers made short work of them. Stiles pushed his mind out to see if there were any other intruders and pointed towards the last one and Faith took a running jump and stabbed the thing hard enough to lift it off its feet and it landed again as nothing.

“So, these were really bad right?” Stiles asked the others and Faith laughed at him.

“Clearly Oz didn’t realize the breadth of your power but I am very happy to have seen that. Maybe we will stay for another night to make sure no more of them come. I am guessing that they were coming from a different Hellmouth to get this power source and I would hate to return to Buffy with the news that they got it.”

Stiles nodded in agreement and they all walked through a Portal back into the Pack house and Stiles slumped down on the couch while Derek went to get the children. When the twins game running up Stiles opened his arms and let them climb in close. He nuzzled them gently and looked over at Faith and the others.

“Your kids?” Faith asked.

Stiles nodded, “Ana and Matteo. Derek is holding our youngest Ralston and our eldest is actually away at school at the moment. Do any of you have kids?”

All the slayers shook there head, “We don’t really have kids in our line of work?”

“Hunters? Slayers?” Stiles asked.

“Vampire Slayers,” Vi responded somehow sounded bewildered and proud at the same time.

Stiles shrugged, “I mean I guess I could say the same but I wouldn’t give up these little munchkins for anything. You can sleep here in the living room or there might be an open guest room, you could even sleep in the twins’ room since they sleep on a single, they are going to sleep with us.”

Stiles looked over as Derek nodded, it hadn’t been long enough to think that the kids would be able to sleep on their own while strangers were in the house. Derek and Stiles would sleep better if they were all together anyway.

Stiles and Derek got all the kids into bed and joined them after making sure everyone was comfortable on one of the twenty guest beds or extra mattresses. Thankfully it didn’t seem like any more of the Uber Vamps were going to come after the Nemeton so they sent the slayers on their way.

Faith said, “Well Emissary Stilinski, at least you have now seen how to get rid of them so if you needed to you could deal with them on your own.”

“Sure, though missing out on a return visit would be sad,” Stiles winked and Faith winked in return.

“Take care of yourselves, thank you for the hospitality.”

They shook hands and Stiles sent them through a Portal to the bus station so they could make their bus. He got back and promptly flopped onto one of the couches, on top of Scott who tried to push him off but it was half hearted at best.

Stiles dragged Ana into his lap and Scott really did whine then, “Such a ‘True Alpha’ you are Scottie my man.” Stiles slid off to the side and cuddled Ana, it was good to know that even other people’s troublemakers were something they could defeat together.

Vampires? Uber Vampires.

Who knew?


End file.
